


Warm Home

by AQ110



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animal Death, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, i guess it would be puppy abuse, implied - Freeform, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Life changes, and believe it or not, it can be for the better.For Phic Phight 2020! - "Cujo was a working dog before his untimely end.  Danny hasn't realized it yet but Cujo continues visiting him because he always wanted to be a family dog.  He just wants to be loved." | Prompt by neokid93
Relationships: Cujo & Danny Fenton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Warm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neokid93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/gifts).



I wasn’t a good boy. I know because the guys in the suits told me time and time again when I lived with them and their other dogs. They yelled a lot. But they didn’t yell at the other dogs.

I was too small, I didn’t bark loud enough, I didn’t like biting others like I was supposed to. I was too different, so I got yelled at while the others got praise. So I  _ know  _ I’m not a good dog. Good dogs don’t lick or play or cuddle. Good dogs bite and fight and work.

But…

Danny showed up! He is a ghost, just like me, but different too! I like Danny! Danny plays with me, gives me belly rubs, and even teaches me tricks! Even if that’s not what good dogs are supposed to do, Danny lets me without being yelled at. Now I get kind words and belly rubs instead of loud words!

Sometimes when I go to see Danny, there are others trying to hurt him. It doesn't really make sense, since Danny is a good person even if he’s different, but I try to help him when I can! Because I’m a ghost, I can transform big and strong, like I was supposed to do as a regular dog. This helps scare the others being mean to him away, so I don’t mind doing it. I want to protect Danny, like how he protects me! And Danny also says that when I’m big “there’s more to hug.” I’m not really sure what that means, but he seems happy with it, so I am too.

I wish we could spend  _ all  _ our time together… but he doesn't seem to like when I go to his house or school. I’ve seen other dogs inside houses or with people, but maybe Danny doesn't want me inside because I’m not good  _ enough? _ Or because I’m a ghost? But Danny  _ says  _ I’m a good boy all the time, and he’s a ghost too.

It’s confusing.

There’s a strange van in front of his house today. Large with boxes all packed inside tightly and neatly. But it doesn't seem dangerous. I wonder if Danny knows it’s here. I better go find him!

Phasing through the house is easy, now. Usually there is something blocking me, but today there isn’t! The ghost portal was closed though, so I had to take a different, farther, one to get here. But it’s okay! Danny is here, I can smell his scent upstairs!

I float up easily to see Danny with another box in his hands, covering his face. He can’t see me! But that’s okay, because Danny somehow always knows when ghosts are around. And I’m a ghost, so he always knows when  _ I’m  _ around too.

“Cujo?” He asks from behind the box. That’s my name! I understand it!

I bark happily to get his attention. Danny can’t understand me verbally, just like how I can’t always understand what he says, but it’s fine! He usually gets the meaning sooner or later. We understand each other in ways that aren’t always verbal.

“Alright. I’m going to put this box downstairs in the truck, but then we can hang, alright?”

I don’t know what he said, but he still has that big box in his hands so it must be important. I follow him down the stairs, happy to be with Danny again! He isn’t even telling me to leave the house this time!

Danny puts the box in the truck and turns back to me with a smile. I can’t stop myself from yipping with joy! Danny is happy, I am happy!

The half ghost leans down and begins to pet me all over and scratches my favorite spots. Danny has always been so kind to him. Hands used for this, but never hitting. I love it so much!

“Alright buddy.” Danny laughed as he removed his hands. “Truth is, I’m moving out today, I won’t be living here anymore.”

His words are garbled, I can’t understand them all. He’s leaving? Is that what this is? Is that why there are so many boxes? I don’t want to be alone again! It’s so scary when no one even looks at you. It’s so  _ dark _ . I whine, unable to do anything else.

“How would you like to come with me? Would you like us to live together?”

Come...live...together? With Danny?! I leap to my feet and can’t stop myself from growing to my bigger form with excitement. But Danny doesn't seem to mind even as my tail hits the side of the truck repeatedly and I get slobber all over his clothes. He just laughs and continues to pet me gently. I love this! This is what I’ve wanted for so long!

It won’t be like before, I can tell. I won’t be shoved in a too small cage. I won’t be hurt. I won’t be alone in the dark for days on end. I won’t feel my tummy rumble so hard it shakes my body. I won’t feel myself getting thinner with my mouth dry and eyes hurting. I won’t be left in the silence where eyes open or closed meant the same pitch black. I won’t feel myself painfully waiting for someone to come back. Waiting… waiting…

But no! This is Danny! And Danny is taking me along with him! Even though I know it hasn’t changed, somehow, the sun feels pleasantly warmer on my fur. This is my first real family and home to go to, I can’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the sentences are choppy on purpose. Cujo is an excited pup! His thoughts are short, so the sentences are short. That was my meaning behind it, at least.


End file.
